


金丝雀（二）

by yukipare



Category: null - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukipare/pseuds/yukipare
Kudos: 51





	金丝雀（二）

纪府从那天之后住进了一只小金丝雀。

纪翰林是一家之主，年少有为，十里八乡出了名的温润公子。可只有小金丝雀知道这人在床上是个禽兽。

府上的下人都知道这是老爷带回来的人，不敢怠慢，当纪府的夫人服侍着。相处久了，大家都觉得这小雀儿善良可爱，待人亲切，全然没得主人架子，心中更生喜爱。

纪翰林既然打算留下小雀儿，那就要先了解人家。先是这个名字，焉怀瑾长相俊美温柔但不女气，莺莺这个虽然合适好听但毕竟是女孩名字，留着做小名吧。于是给小金丝雀起了个新名，唤作焉怀瑾。

黄凤谓之焉。他也是只小鸟，不错。

怀瑾握瑜。可不是揣着美玉嘛。

焉怀瑾出生在普通农家，日子过起来了也不觉贫苦，幼时还念过书。前些年闹了旱灾，村子里本就颗粒无收，偏又着了大火，他的爹娘葬身于大火之中。就在十三岁的焉怀瑾快要饿死在路边的时候，秦妈妈救了他。秦妈妈给他美味的吃食和好看的衣服，他知道妈妈的打算，但他没有怨言。这世道笑贫不笑娼，妈妈给了他活下去的机会，他要好好珍惜，更何况自己这丑陋的身体。焉怀瑾自小比别人多了一个肉洞，那是女人生孩子的地方，他也因此比一般孩子发育的慢。养到十八岁，身体才如那初熟的果子。

妈妈说他很特别所以不让他留在楼里当小倌，而要卖个大价钱。但他觉得妈妈心里还是有一点心疼自己的。

那天晚上他被剥光了领上台子，黑布条遮着眼，他什么都看不到。他感觉到妈妈把自己的下体展示给男人们看，然后一个低沉好听的声音开出了令人难以置信的价钱说要带他走。接着他被抬回去洗了澡换上了绸缎做的新衣服，那是妈妈送给他的。妈妈说那人是城西纪府的大老爷，自己这是祖上烧高香攀上了高枝儿。妈妈还叮嘱了他行房时候该怎么做怎么说，他听着却满脑子想着那位纪老爷念起诗来定是好听的。他昏昏沉沉的坐着马车到纪府，盖着头巾被送到了一间卧房，当真有点像大姑娘出嫁。

他听到那人的脚步声，那人身上好闻的书香气夹杂了些酒气靠近了自己，那人轻轻掀起了他的头巾。他看见了那人的脸，年轻俊朗，好一个翩翩公子。

金风玉露一相逢,便胜却人间无数。

见到纪翰林的第一眼，焉怀瑾便动了情。这不争气的身子先有了反应。寻常男子动情都是胯下鼓囊囊，他倒好心里乱慌慌身下湿了裆。

第一天晚上他就被他的爷舔了豆，磨了屄，插了穴。起先他也臊的慌，可爷太会撩拨，惹得他丢了魂又丢了脸面。干干净净一个人，肏干起来骚话倒是一套套的，爷会不会嫌弃他骚浪。可他本不是这样的，都是因为见了爷，好似那蜜蜂采蜜，这花总是要敞开了身子让人采才能酿出甜蜜不是。对了，爷舔他的时候说他下边的水儿甜，他知道爷是打趣，可现在回想起来心里燥得厉害。

自从安置下焉怀瑾，纪翰林颇有从此君王不早朝的气势。今儿个日上三竿又是房门紧锁，下人们都知趣不来打搅，只留了两个小丫鬟在院子的大门口守着。

光天白日的，纪翰林又拉着焉怀瑾做那档子事。昨天晚上把人狠狠折腾了一番，今一早他胯下那宝贝又高高顶起，他也不急着疏解，反而是侧过身去贴在榻里那人圆润的小屁股蛋儿上磨蹭。

焉怀瑾被他磨的也没了睡意，埋着头任那人耍流氓。纪翰林磨得舒爽，还故意在焉怀瑾耳边粗喘，热气喷在耳边，焉怀瑾也被磨得心猿意马。他转过头，带点委屈看着纪翰林：“爷，你进来吧。里面还湿热着呢，准能让您舒爽。”

可这位爷非要逗他两句才满意：“过了一晚上了还湿着？不是早上起来见了爷的玉柱给看湿的？”

焉怀瑾知他甚爱这样羞人，倒也不恼：“都有。昨儿晚上给爷折腾了一宿，本就磨软了拓开了，爷的精水也还在里面。今儿早上看见爷的肉棒棒又臊得流水，可不是湿软着吗。爷您行行好，再疼疼我这小骚屄吧。”说着便忘纪翰林怀里挤去。

纪翰林终是着了他的道，把人扑在身下，肉棒直接闯了进去。日上三竿大好的日子，他不去赏花，反倒在美人身上播种。

外边儿的鸟叽叽喳喳，哪有他的小金丝雀叫的好听。

磨磨蹭蹭到了晌午，两人可算是还有点良心，没把晌午饭也浪费了。今日无事，吃过午饭，纪翰林收了这些日的荒唐样，打算带着焉怀瑾去各处转转。

纪翰林祖上世代为官，母亲家是这城中最富贵的商户。世人都说商人家的女儿配不上官老爷，可他父亲才不听这些封建的，执意娶了他母亲，两人一辈子恩恩爱爱，把这日子过的红红火火，羡煞旁人，叫那些个说不合适的闭了嘴。纪翰林是老来子，家里疼得紧，他还有个哥哥叫纪云鹤，在朝中当官不常回家。他哥闲云野鹤却志在朝堂，他占了个翰林的名儿却只想着快意人生。纪翰林无意为官，平日里去母亲家的铺子帮着忙活，闲下来了便看看书写写字，偶尔也会开个学堂教小孩子念些圣贤书。

焉怀瑾听着纪翰林说这些颇感意外，这豺狼般的家伙竟是个文雅的先生。可他又一想，第一眼看见爷就觉得这人气度非凡，绝不是那不学无术之人，心中倒也明白了些。

焉怀瑾这些年都养在那烟花之地，里面教的都是床帏之事。有那家道中落的大小姐速来热心，肯教焉怀瑾一些文雅之事，因此焉怀瑾对于琴棋书画还是略懂一二的。焉怀瑾喜爱读书，小时候跟着村子里的秀才先生学过不少东西。学堂里的先生会先教给学生写自己的名字，小时候的焉怀瑾不喜欢写自己的名字，他的名字是爹娘图方便叫的根本算不上个名儿。被妈妈拾了回去之后给起了个脂粉味的花名。等到遇见了纪翰林，他才真正有了自己的名字。

焉怀瑾很喜欢这个名字，爷说这名儿的意思是怀抱锦玉的小鸟。

纪翰林带着焉怀瑾在府里转悠，把各处都讲给他，免得他不认路走岔了屋。又跟下人们念叨了一遍，说这是焉公子，往后就在府里住下了，都当主子伺候着。

焉怀瑾哪受过这般待遇，连忙摆手说道：“爷快别折煞我了，奴…”一个家字没说出口就被纪翰林瞪了回去。他连忙改口：“我叫焉怀瑾，从前也是穷苦人家的孩子，跟各位不必有主仆之分，只是以后还要麻烦大家互相照料了。”

焉怀瑾说互相还真就是互相。平日里年纪大点的家丁们在厨房忙活，他闲了就去打下手，洗个菜淘个米，做点简单的吃食。年纪小的丫鬟给他端茶送水，他就趁着管家不在唤丫鬟们进来吃点心。一来二去，他就和府里的人过的像是一家。一开始嫌弃焉怀瑾出身不干净的碎嘴子们，得了人家恩惠也都闭了嘴。

焉怀瑾来了之后，纪府的日子过的愈发鲜活快乐了起来。


End file.
